


Game night

by MemoryMonkey



Category: Log Horizon
Genre: Blushing, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Ousama Game, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryMonkey/pseuds/MemoryMonkey
Summary: "Number six wear these!" Marielle shouted, crossing her fingers.Akatsuki turned bright red."Yes!" she shouted, punching the air."Why me..." The girl whispered as she took the cat ears and stared daggers into it.Marielle decides to host a small party where they play a game based on ordering everyone else around in order to embarrass them as much as possible - Marielle tries to pair up Shiroe and Akatsuki as much as possible while Tetra ships her with Naotsugu.





	Game night

**Author's Note:**

> In my headcanon Tetra is a gossip master and loves shipping people

"Thanks to everyone for being here today," Marielle began in Jovial spirits. It was dark outside but the chill of the evening was kept outside by the thick walls of the Log Horizon guild house. "I was hoping to bring us all here to de-stress a bit and create new bonds... And embarrassing stories that we'll never ever forget!"

"Yeah, go figure that's what you were aiming for," Naotsugu grinned. "Well, I'm all for it!" He shouted, thumbs up.

"We're creating embarrassing stories?" Shiroe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's right! Tonight we're playing the Ousama game! Here we have-" She shouted, pulling out a cup with 7 sticks in it. "The cup!"

"The cup?" Tetra repeated in an overly dramatic fashion.

"The cup! The cup which decides who is the king. All of us pick a stick, which look identical from the top," she began to explain. "They have numbers 1-6 and a crown. Whoever picks the crown is the king for the round, and can order anyone to anything but they have to use the numbers! No one knows what anyone else's number is though, so it's a mystery to even the king who their victim will be!"

"This game definitely sounds like it was made to create embarrassment..." Shiroe huffed.

"Hey, you agreed to join in," Marielle smirked at Shiroe. "Don't you go complaining~"

"Only because you got Akatsuki to beg me."

All eyes in the room briefly turned to Akatsuki - Shiroe, Naotsugu, Marielle, Nyanta, Tetra, and Henriette who somehow found out about their little meeting - as she slowly turned red.

"H-hey, Marielle just said this was really important and for some stupid reason I thought she was telling the truth so I thought I really had to get Shiroe... On board..." She trailed off, facing the floor.

"Anyway~ does everyone understand how this game works?" Marielle asked again, bubbling with excitement. "Then let's begin!" She shouted after everyone nodded. "Take your pick!" She continued, slamming the cup down on the ground, observing everyone pick their sticks and picking her own.

Everyone looked around for a moment before they spotted the devilish grin on Henriette's face.

"I want to cash in."

"Eh?"

"I want to use my turn now to confirm that Akatsuki will swap with number one next time it's my turn, so I know number one will be her!"

"What?!" She ninja shouted.

"That's not how this game works, Henriette-" Marielle began but was interrupted by Naotsugu, who pulled everyone apart from Henriette into a little huddle.

"What if we make an exception," he began in a whisper, "except we make her wear a blindfold and have Tetra-"

"Pretend to be Akatsuki!" Tetra finished, grinning from ear to ear. "It'll be hilarious!"

Henriette stared blankly at the snickering group before they turned to her.

"We have decided to allow this," Marielle said blankly. Henriette internally fist pumped, grinning at the girl's embarrassed expression. "Alright, next! Stick your stick in the cup!" Marielle continued, doing so herself, then shaking the cup.

On the second round, Akatsuki took on a flustered expression.

"I, eh... I don't know what to say..." She began. "M-my lord, would you like to take the king stick for me-"

"Nope, against the rules!" Marielle interrupted. "You've got to think of something embarrassing yourself!"

  
"O-okay... Number 5, do an impression of everyone in this group then."

"Ehem." All eyes turned to Tetra. "Naturally I'm excellent at impressions, being a galactic idol and all~" He boasted, standing up. "

Akatsuki watched comfortably as the Tetra proceeded to do mostly accurate impressions of everyone, up until the last impression which was Akatsuki, for which he paused, facing the ground. He started blushing from his heck to his ears, hands fiddling with each other in front of him and his shoulders hunched in what appeared to be embarrassment.

"O-oh, Shiroe-chan~" He began. "I just can't take it anymore, the way you look at me with those sharp, tempting eyes, your lean figure under that dramatic cloak, just take me here and now-"

"Okay let's stop it there! Marielle interrupted, holding her hand out before she burst out laughing, falling to the floor. Akatsuki had turned more and more red, a look of shocked bewilderment on her face as she curled up and tried to hide herself, everyone who wasn't uncontrollably laughing staring at her again.

"Well, that's how I see it," Tetra shrugged and sat back down with an innocent smile.

"R-right then, thank you for that," Marielle said between sobs of laughter.

After they all reached into the pot again, Nyanta twirled the king stick around in his fingers while thinking.

"Number two, you can cook the next meal instead of me."

"W-" Marielle spluttered, outraged. "That's it? That's way too kind, you have to be cruel in this game!"

"Sorry Marielle, I just thought I'd slowly ease us in. We don't want to skip straight to the nyaasty demands, do we?"

"Eh, fine," Marielle shrugged. "I don't mind cooking."

While everyone was slightly offput by Henriette bubbling with excitement, they continued their game as Nyanta drew the king straw a second time, a sly grin covering his face.

"Number one, put a tray of ice in your clothes and run a lap around the guildhall."

"What?!" Marielle complained again, her eyes wide.

"You again? That's quite unlucky," Nyanta said, his usual smooth smile returning.

"Well I'm shocked, I didn't know if you had it in you to be cruel," Marielle mumbled, standing up.

"Nyaaturally," Nyanta said with a shrug. "That's the aim of the game, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." She muttered, walking towards the door. "I'll see you all in a minute then!" She shouted, her energy returning as she disappeared down the hallway.

"Do you think she'll actually do it?" Shiroe asked, turning to the window. Everyone else copied him, and sure enough a moment later they saw her running through the light drizzle, lumps of ice falling out of her clothes as she ran.

A few minutes later, they saw her returning in a different pair of clothes with a blanket wrapped around her, looking slightly dejected.

"Happy now, Nyanta?"

"Very happy, thank you," he answered with a bright smile.

"Help me Naotsugu, I'm going to die from the cold.." Marielle muttered, falling dramatically on him. Eventually she sat up and leaned against him, wrapping herself up in her blanket.

They all reached in to draw sticks again.

"Three and four hold hands!" Naotsugu shouted with absolutely no hesitation.

"Hey Naotsugu, that's a little boring isn't it-" Marielle began.

"Nope! I saw Shiroe's and Akatsuki's numbers!" He exclaimed gleefully, watching as Shiroe shrugged and Akatsuki turned red again. He held out his hand and looked at the ninja expectantly, who's eyes were wide. Hesitantly she reached out and placed her small hand in his, and he closed his hand to wrap hers up.

Nodding, Marielle held up her hand and high fived Naotsugu, who ended up with his arm around her shoulder.

Once again they all reached into the cup (with their spare hands), Shiroe drawing the king stick, Shiroe who seemed not to share their affinity for gossip or fun at all. Everyone watched expectantly as his brow furrowed, lost in thought.

Finally he looked up to face the group and took on a confused expression, his eyes lingering on the king stick.

"Oh, right. Sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"Oh, come on, really?" Tetra complained. "We thought you were planning something hideous!"

"I was a little intrigued myself, I must admit," Nyanta added.

"Could number one fetch my gloves please? It's getting pretty cold."

Everyone groans in disappointment. Henriette stands up, frowning.

"That's the best your scheming mind could do?!" Marielle complained again before Shiroe turned to her.

"I didn't come here to scheme, I came here because Akatsuki asked me to."

"Well anyway, the next king shall be..." Marielle continued, eyeing the cup. "Me!" She shouted, realising she'd picked the king stick. Without a moment of hesitation, she opened her bag and pulled out a pair of cat ears.

"Number six wear these!" Marielle shouted, crossing her fingers.

Akatsuki turned bright red.

"Yes!" she shouted, punching the air.

"Why me..." The girl whispered as she took the cat ears and stared daggers into it.

"Akatsuki, are you alright?" Shiroe asked from her right, still holding her hand in his. Only turning redder but spurred on by his concern, she nodded and hesitantly placed them on her head, directing her eyes straight back to the ground. The fact that Henriette walked in at that exact moment and stared straight at her didn't help her feel less embarrassed.

The woman handed Shiroe his gloves then sat back down, resuming her longing gaze at the ninja.

Everyone reached for the next stick, and Henriette's eyes lit up.

"Yes! Finally!"

"Alright, well, you have to wear a blindfold," Marielle shrugged. "It was the deal."

"Fine! Give it here! Then, number one, you have to sit in my lap and let me play with your hair!" She responded with excitement, waiting as Marielle wrapped a piece of fabric over her eyes - and their plan went into action.

There were some whispers and shuffling around as Tetra quickly redid his hair to be similar to Akatsuki's, and took the cat ears from her and put them on his own head. With a thumb up and a wink, he shuffled over towards Henriette and assumed the same embarrassed body language he'd used while impersonating the ninja.

Akatsuki looked on in horror as Marielle wrapped her arms around the boy, giggling like a child as Tetra pretended to shuffle uncomfortable, a massive grin plastered on his face. Akatsuki silently nodded towards him in thanks.

"Akatsuki your hair is so soft~" She continued, dreamlike, as Marielle and Naotsugu were desperately trying not to laugh, Nyanta with a wide grin and Shiroe looking bemused.

"So, shall we draw our next sticks?" Marielle asked and everyone reached for the cup, Tetra helping the blindfolded Henriette.

Tetra only grinned further as he drew the king stick.

"Alright then~" he began flamboyantly. "Since I'm the king-" he began but was interrupted.

"Y-you! I knew it! I knew something was off!" Henriette shouted. "It wasn't the same - I can sense my Akatsuki-chan~" She wailed. Nyanta and Shiroe couldn't help feeling a little sorry for her but Tetra, Marielle and Naotsugu were still far too busy laughing their asses off to feel sorry for her.

"Hm!" Henriette pouted, crossing her arms.

"Alright then, since I'm the king," Tetra resumed while handing the cat ears back to Shiroe, "I demand that number 2 and number 4 swap clothes!" He shouted, a mischievous fire in his eye. He had no idea who he'd picked but no matter how disastrous the combination, they would have to swap.

Nyanta and Shiroe perk up, nervous, but upon seeing each other reacting they settle down.

"Damn, I was hoping it'd be a guy and a girl but this might not be too bad~" He mused. "Yeah, you two don't have to get changed in front of us or anything. Go on, I wanna see~"

Akatsuki seemed almost surprised when Shiroe stood up and her hand left his, suddenly exposed to the cool air. Hesitantly putting the embarrassing cat ears back on, she stared as Shiroe and Nyanta left the room, only to continue staring when they soon entered, their clothes swapped.

It was an odd image - Nyanta's relaxed posture as he leaned back from his hips and how he stood with his heels off the ground combined with Shiroe's robe and collar and Shiroe, standing with very closed posture wearing Nyanta's swashbuckler clothing confused everyone's eyes, and the image of Nyanta's whispers getting caught up in Shiroe's collar every time he turned his head caused Tetra to start giggling before clapping.

"Satisfactory results!" He concluded as Shiroe awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

As Shiroe sat back down beside Akatsuki in Nyanta's clothes and Nyanta sat in Shiroe's robes, Akatsuki held out her hand for him again. Shiroe looked at her with confusion in his eyes.

"W-what? It was part of the game, remember?! W-we had to hold hands!" She spluttered, her cheeks desperately blushing.

"Mhm," Marielle nodded. "She's right."

"R-right... Sorry..." Shiroe muttered, gently taking her hand again.

"Again again!" Tetra shouted before everyone reached for their sticks.

"Alright! Me!" Marielle shouted back, briefly examining the chaos in front of her. "As your king... I demand that number... six... and number... two..." She said while clearly squinting at Naotsugu's hands, "number six sits on number two's lap and meows like a cat!"

Once again Akatsuki started turning red, and as Shiroe raised a confused eyebrow the two turned towards each other in slow motion.

"YES!" Marielle shouted, punching the air. "THAT'S HOW YOU DO IT, I'M A PRO AT THIS GAME!"

"B-but you were clearly looking at Naotsugu! He must have seen the sticks!" Akatsuki complained. Naotsugu just nodded.

"There's no rule against it!" He explained.

"...Not fair..." Akatsuki muttered, awkwardly shuffling over to sit in her master's lap. Everyone stared at her expectantly. She had to meow like a cat. "N-no, you can't make me meow. S-sitting in Shiroe's lap and meowing is two things!"

"As I understand it, you have to do what the kings says," Nyanta began. "What's so bad about a quick meow?~"

Akatsuki breathed in slowly, then sighed deeply, all eyes still on her. It was just one single syllable, how could it be so embarrassing?

"M..." She began, her eyes screwed shut. It was barely a whisper. "Meow."

As Henriette started clutching her heart, Marielle and Tetra started cheering.

"O-okay!? There we go, n-now let's all stop looking at me okay?!" The poor ninja shouted. Marielle nodded, and once again they reached into the cup for their sticks.

Akatsuki was the king. She was more focused on not showing her face in front of anyone than trying to embarrass anyone else - sat on Shiroe's lap and holding his hand wearing cat ears, she tried to think of something trivial.

"Number one tickle number two."

Everyone looked around expectantly.

Naotsugu grinned. Marielle looked up at him nervously.

"YES!" As he shouted, Marielle nervously stopped leaning on him and shuffled away, but he leapt onto her, beginning his merciless attack on her sides.

"N-naotsugu no! W-wait, wait, I can't, nn-n-nn~" She laughed, desperately trying to pry his hands away from her but he was much too strong. "I-I can't breathe!"

"Face your vindication!" He shouted, beginning to laugh.

"V-vindication!?"

"Your debauchery ends here!"

"But I never debaucherised! H-help me, I'm dying - N-Naotsugu~" She stuttered, Tetra cheering them and Akatsuki satisfied at her revenge.

Marielle was thoroughly out of breath, panting for air and lying face down on the floor when they stopped.

"Shall we continue?" Naotsugu asked innocently.

"That would probably be best~" Nyanta answered.

"R...Right..." Marielle panted, nodding in agreement.

"And Tetra is victorious once again!" Tetra shouted, boasting the king stick above his head.

On top of her throne of embarrassment, Akatsuki still couldn't help but cringe. This would probably be bad.

"As the king of this party... I decree..." He began dramatically. "That number two wears a blindfold and number one follows the special instruction I'm about to tell them!"

"OH COME ON!" Akatsuki shouted, leaping up and everyone started laughing. Shiroe sighed.

"You know," Shiroe began, "With 7 of us, the chance of me and Akatsuki being picked out of 2 people is 1 in 42, which is less than 2.4%. The chance of that happening 3 times is less than 1 in seventy thousand, you're clearly doing this deliberately-"

"Just shut up and listen to my secret instruction~" Tetra grinned. "And blindfold Akatsuki."

Akatsuki sat down, huffing as Shiroe tied a dark piece of cloth over her eyes. She could only wait and listen - everyone stared as Tetra whispered in Shiroe's ear.

Shiroe nodded, frowning. He seemed to be more confused each second - it seemed somehow he was still far too dense to have any understanding of Tetra's reasoning.

Shiroe knelt down in front of Akatsuki. Right in front of her.

Tetra sat down among the others, watching in satisfaction as his master plan unfolded.

He gently moved his hand up to her face and placed it on her jaw, eliciting a sudden jolt from her as she tightly clenched her jaw, her arms trembling but held obediently on her knees as she knelt. Hesitantly, Shiroe moved his hand up her jaw slightly then gently pulled it down, his own cheeks slightly dusted with pink. Akatsuki was redder than a tomato as she felt him pulling and let her jaw ever so slightly open. She could tell Shiroe's face was right in front of hers and he could feel her heated breaths on his skin.

"Sh-Shiroe?" She asked, her mouth hung partially open in front of his.

Everyone watched with bated breaths as Shiroe held her head up to his. Akatsuki had been reduced to jelly beneath his hands, awaiting the soft touch of his lips against hers.

Henriette was entranced.

Shiroe stared at her face, growing more restless each second.

That's when he lifted up the piece of celery that Tetra gave him and placed it in her mouth.

Everyone paused, their faces of silent excitement turned to confusion.

Akatsuki took of the blindfold, the celery stuck out of her mouth like a cigarette, and looked down at it, then at Shiroe. Neither of them would admit it but both of them were disappointed. Neither had known before but both wanted something more.

"T...Tetra... Was that what you told Shiroe to do...?" She asked slowly.

"Yep!" He answered, casually, proud of his work. Marielle and Naotsugu had got their hopes up too. "And now the two of you are going to be pining over each other-"

"Alright," Shiroe interrupted forcefully. "We get it. You're all trying to embarrass Akatsuki."

"...And then the moment will come where you can't take it anymore and start kissing..." Tetra whispered to no one in particular, his eyes lighting up with stars.

The whole group went silent.

"Well that'll do it for me," Nyanta spoke up while standing. "It's getting late. I'll see you in the morning," he continued, his lighthearted countenance never fading.

"And I'll be there when you two do~" Tetra whispered, disappearing through the door as well.

Henriette looked heartbroken.

"Who am I to intrude..." She muttered, standing up to leave as well. "It's been fun Marielle."

Marielle and Naotsugu were both still stunned. The main reason that Marielle called the meeting in the first place was to hook up Shiroe and Akatsuki, sure, but Tetra had left all of them wishing for more. She and Naotsugu were so ready to clap and cheer.

"Allllright! It's been good! Thanks for coming!" She stood, shouting before making her way out as well.

"Well damn," Naotsugu blinked. "Everyone sure up and left quickly."

"What was that all about?" Shiroe asked, straight faced while poor Akatsuki was still a blushing mess. Naotsugu sighed.

"You two will figure it out. That's the goal, I guess," he said with a grin. "Night you two!" He said, waving before leaving the room.

Akatsuki waited for Shiroe to do something.

Shiroe waited for Akatsuki to do something.

Anything.

The two accidentally made eye contact and couldn't look away.

"I'm... Sorry that everyone was trying to embarrass you this evening," Shiroe conceded, noting that she was still wearing the cat ears. Maybe she'd forgotten they were on.

"It's okay... You got roped into it a lot as well..."

There was another pause.

"Tetra sure knows how to create suspense, huh?" Shiroe asked.

"You're telling me that?" Akatsuki raised an eyebrow.

"... It can't have been pleasant getting blindfolded and... Well... Sorry about that," he mumbled, facing the ground.

Akatsuki wished he knew that she didn't mind at all. Rather she was hoping for more.

"Y-yeah, that's okay," she mumbled back.

Just then Akatsuki distinctly recognised Tetra hiding behind the door.

"Just kiss already, Jesus!"


End file.
